I really hate titles
by Percy J loves Twilight Sparkle
Summary: Sequel to my chaos story... or at least what I finished. Pairing: Take one look at my username. ONE LOOK! Now you get it? Good.


Percy looked out at the distant planets with tears in his eyes. When Annabeth first came here they would spend many nights just watching the planets. Her and his first wife have passed on to the void. Thalia was taken by an evil titan while Annabeth was murdered by somebody in his own army. He used to have two precious children but the youngest was kidnapped and the older was killed by her fiancé. Percy was all alone except for his newly adopted sister Daisy.

Speak of the devil. She walked into his room and laid a hand on his shoulder. The princess of immortality and power gave a sad smile, unusual for her always happy nature, and said,"Things will get better. You just need hope."

"Sure!" Percy snorted, "Hope! I guess hope makes the world go 'round!"

"No... That's Chaos… and gravity. Anyway, Dad wants us to go with him to a dinner party on one of his planets. I think he's trying to set you up with someone."

"Be there in a second."

Percy took one last look at the stars and trudged downstairs. He was wearing a black T-shirt, black jeans, black Nikes, a red cape, and a gold crown with sea-green gems. The cape and crown were part of the prince thing. When his father faded Percy would become the ruler of the universe. Percy just wished he could have a normal life for once. Ever since he was twelve he went on numerous missions to save the world. Percy just wanted an easy life instead of this one. But of course if he was normal he would have died by now. Immortality has its perks.

When he got to the throne room where his father was, Percy bowed to Chaos just to annoy him. His dad glared and turned to adress Daisy, who was bouncing up and down with excitement. Daisy was dressed in a simple light pink gown and her tiara. Unlike most of the tiaras Percy had seen, this one was made of tiny wepons with a light pink gem in the front. Chaos finished talking to her and turned to Percy.

"We are going to attend a dinner party as a royal family. No buts about it. It is in a place called Equestria. The inhabitants are ponies. When we attend the dinner party we will have to become ponies ourselves. While we are there I do NOT want you asking why they poo standing up."

"Yes, Lord Chaos."

"If you call me Lord Chaos one more time then no missions for a milennia."

"Fine. When are you going to turn us into horses?"

"Right now. I want you to get used to walking and all that kind of stuff."

"So I have to get used to acting like a horse?"

"They're ponies not horses."

"Oh, why didn't you say so? I always wanted to be a pony." Percy replied sarcastically.

Chaos just sighed then closed his eyes in concentration for a second. When he opened them his two adopted children were standing in front of him as ponies. Daisy was a light pink alicorn with a light brown mane and blue eyes. Percy had been turned into a completely black alicorn with sea-green eyes. The second Percy noticed he fell over because he was so unbalanced but Daisy just strolled around like she'd been walking like that her whole life. She kicked Percy with her hoof and said, "Come on, Pony Boy. Walking is as easy as 5, 1, 8."

"You mean 1, 2, 3?"

"No, I mean 5, 1, 8."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Your face doesn't make sense."

Percy stared at Daisy like she was psycho (Which she was) and asked, "How does my face not make sense?"

"It's all... ugh."

"Ugh?"

"Ugh."

Chaos interrupted, "Try your hand- or should I say hoof- at flying and levetating things. That's what the horn and wings are for."

It took five seconds for Daisy to lift off and two for her to levetate her own crown off her head. Percy, on the other hand took an hour for each, **(The depression effected his power)** during which Daisy flew around his head and did a bunch of tricks until Chaos zapped her out of the sky. She stood up and shook her head then glared at Chaos, "You know, that can be considered child abuse. Give me an ice cream and social services won't hear about this." Chaos just ignored her and opened up a portal to equestria. Daisy ran up behind Percy and shoved him through. Then Daisy flew through, knocking Percy down for the second time. The two siblings got up and looked around. They were just outside the royal palace. Percy stood up and shook the dirt out of his mane. Chaos carefully stepped through. Chaos was black with little stars and planets moving around his coat. Percy said, "Dad, your fur is a little creepy."

"I happen to like it." Chaos said.

"But it's still creepy."

"Shut up and let's go to dinner."

"Do you think there will be bacon?"

"No. They're vegetarians."

"I might as well kill myself. Nobody would care anyway."

Daisy perked up and asked, "If he commits suicide can I have his room?"

"Shut up, both of you!" Chaos yelled. The two teens looked down in shame. When their father yelled it means they better shut their mouths or no dessert for a week. They arrived at the door to the throne room and Chaos knocked. The door swung open to reveal a pink pony with a dark pink curly mane. The pink pony exclaimed, "Oh! You guys must be the new ponies! Oh my Celestia! We HAVE to throw you a party! Do you like parties? I love parties! They're so fun! I'm Pinkie Pie but you can call me Pinkie! All my friends do! It's nice to meet you." All the while Pinkie Pie was jumping up and down. Percy looked at Chaos in horror and said, "If we let Daisy and Pinkie stay in the same room the whole universe is doomed!" Daisy grinned evily.

**Dun, dun, dun!**


End file.
